cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Armed Forces (JSOC)
Hello all members of the UAF. Brigadier General Vasco Ferreira has announced we are voting for a 2 month leadership change for the entire United Armed Forces. All personnel above the rank of sergeant that are active are eligible. The vote will end on October 29, 2014 at 20:00 central time. Brigadier General Vasco Ferreira Colonel Derek Skywalker Captain Turbo Blast Sergeant Lutrell Coros Gunnery Sergeant Cyra Hunter Staff Sergeant PhantomGhost Staff Sergeant Slammer Staff Sergeant Hawk Sergeant Gian Portel Sergeant Devis Rainer Sergeant Trinto Nitroseeker Sergeant Legoclone Kyrimount Sergeant Toby Knightsville Sergeant Luke Docker The United Armed Forces Joint Special Operations Command, or UAF JSOC for short, is a military-based guild present on the game Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR). A majority of the members in this guild came from the game Clone Wars Adventures. The guild is on the server Jedi Covenant. All information including members, ranks, fireteams, and other are present below. History All officers and most NCOs came from the squad United Armed Forces in the game Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures. After the game was shut down, the squad members contacted each other through this website and decided to move to Star Wars: The Old Republic. In-game, they created a guild called UAF JSOC where they would continue the unit. Please note that all veterans from CWA are automatically promoted to the rank of sergeant. Mission Types *Assault/Defend Positions *Securing VIPs (Very Important Person) *Elimination of HVTs (High-Value Target) *Gathering intel *Patrols *Producing Videos *Starfighter Combat Official UAF JSOC Roster Organization All fire teams in the UAF JSOC unit have the same structure. They each contain four personnel with different roles. TL (Team Leader) - they command the team. This role is filled by either Vanguard or Commando. It is also not necessary for the TL to be a higher rank than the other members of the fire team. DPS (Damage Per Second) - they concentrate on doing damage to all enemies. This role is filled by either Vanguard or Commando. Medic - they concentrate on healing all allies. This role is usually fulfilled by Commandos with the Combat Medic skill tree. Tank - they take most of the damage. This role is usually fulfilled by Vanguards. Ranks Brigadier General Colonel Major Captain Lieutenant Master Gunnery Sergeant Master Sergeant Gunnery Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant Specialist NO INSIGNIA Recruit Fire Team Colors 1st Platoon: *'Alpha Team' - light gray with dark red *'Bravo Team' - black with dark red *'Charlie Team' - gray and black *'Delta Team' - TBD 2nd Platoon: *'Alpha Team' - TBD *'Bravo Team' - TBD *'Charlie Team' - TBD *'Delta Team' - TBD Roster Command B Gen Vasco Gomes Col Derek 1st Platoon (Lead - Captain Turbo Blast) First Squad (Lead - TBD) Second Squad (Lead - SSgt Phantom Ghost) Alpha Team Bravo Team Charlie Team Delta Team LEAD GySgt Hunter SSgt Ghost TANK SSgt Hawk Sgt Gian DPS Sgt Rainer MEDIC Sgt Lego 2nd Platoon (Lead - TBD) Third Squad (Lead - TBD) Fourth Squad (Lead - TBD) Alpha Team Bravo Team Charlie Team Delta Team LEAD TANK DPS MEDIC 3rd Platoon (Lead - TBD) Fifth Squad (Lead - TBD) Sixth Squad (Lead - TBD) Alpha Team Bravo Team Charlie Team Delta Team LEAD TANK DPS MEDIC Recruits Karsiyaka Holli'day (Inactive) Koldunjo Inactives Waxer Sgt Anchor Sgt Coros SSgt Slammer Spc Jay Sgt Trinto Sgt Toby SSgt Cronos Guardian Spc Katie Asailan Lutrell Sgt Marine- docker (Luke docker) SSgt Rc-slammer Sawgerrera Alt Accounts Arkstelo (Hawk) Bulletshot (Turbo) Reconghost (Ghost) Smugvas (Vas) Sniperghost (Ghost) Tigertack (Turbo) Unknown Spc Sarah Guild Uniforms The proper guild uniforms are to be worn during any organized guild activity. For meetings and non-combat activities, the civilian pilot jacket must be worn with the proper dye. During all combat activities, the guild combat uniform must be worn. This consists of the Outcast Helmet and Tempered Laminoid Chestguard, all provided by the guild. Use Unify Colors with this uniform! The guild uniforms do not need to be worn during off-duty times. Rules of UAF JSOC *Respect civvies (anyone outside guild), FT leaders, officers, allies, and fellow soldiers. *Obey all orders given by superiors. *If you decide to leave the guild, inform any online officer/FT leader. If they're not online, wait for one to come on. *Wear designated FT colors at all times until it is off duty time. *Do NOT fight with allies or civilians. If they annoy you just ignore them. *Don't ask for a transfer to another FT. Transfers will only be decided by officers/FT leader. *Don't ask for promotions. "You earn it, not ask for it." -Sgt Hunter *Be mature. This guild is not for seven year olds. *When you are not on an operation, you can play around with your friends all you want, but once your on an OP, you are to act serious and professional. Guild News and Events BOOT CAMP HAS STARTED UP Colonel Derek Skywalker will be in charge of training. Everyone (with the exception of officers) is required to participate and pass this. If you have not gone through SOI or basic please inform an officer. Category:UAF Category:Squads Category:JSOC